The Family
by Nina59210
Summary: (4x12) après que son frère s'est fait piégé, poignardé et brulé vif devant ses yeux, Klaus étant piégé dans le salon des Gilbert appelle Elijah et Rebekah pour leur annoncer la malheureuse nouvelle.Et tous sa sous les yeux de Kol... (résumé complet à l'intérieure).


Disclimaire : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas.

**Note : Ceci est un OS que j'avais juste voulu écrire comme ça.**

**Je trouve sa dommage qu'ils ont fait passer la mort de Kol comme si...c'était normale.**

**Donc, ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire sont les réactions qu'aurai du avoir ses frères et sœur dans la série, ou presque...**

**A vous d'en jugez...**

Résumé : _(4x12) Après que Kol a était piégé, poignardé et brûlé vif sous les yeux de Klaus, se dernier étant piégé dans le salon des Gilbert, décide d'appeler Rebekah et Elijah et leur demande de venir pour leur annoncé la malheureuse nouvelle. Il y aura des sentiments qui seront avoués, des regrets, le deuil puis des décisions importante à prendre et tous sa se déroulera sous les yeux de Kol..._

**Bonne lecture !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Mauvaise Nouvelle**

Kol apparut comme par magie debout, juste a coté de son corps. Il fronça les sourcils de confusion en regardant son cadavre avant de se retourné et voir qui crié comme sa...

'' Tu pense vraiment que je me soucie de mes saloperie d'hybride '' cracha venimeusement Klaus en serrant la mâchoire pour contenir sa rage et en regardant les Gilbert d'un air méprisant et plain de haine.

'' Je voulait trouvé le remède pour le détruire puis je vous aurez tuer la seconde d'après, mais maintenant je vais tout simplement vous brûlez vif ! '' cria-t-il en élevant sa voix un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passer, ne cachant pas sa haine, sa rage et sa colère !

Il est en colère, mais pourquoi ? Se demanda Kol abasourdi et se demandant ce qui se passe pour l'amour du ciel ! Est-ce qu'il est en train de rêver ?

Puis, la sorcière arriva, donnant un anévrisme à Klaus qui s'écroula à genoux de douleur. Mais malgré la souffrance, il trouva encore la force de levé son regard noir sur ces satané Gilbert.

Bonnie ordonna à Jérémy d'invité l'hybride à entrer. Le jeune Gilbert hésita un instant avant de faire ce que lui avez ordonnée la sorcière. Klaus entra et les autres reculèrent de peur de se faire attrapés.

'' Le salon, vite ! '' s'exclama Bonnie, sur d'elle. Mais pourquoi la nana que j'ai envie d'avoir dans mon lit et une sorcière ? Se demanda Kol. Il se lécha les lèvres en se rappelant leur rencontre dans le couloir. Si il n'avait pas eu Shane, il y aurait sur-ment eu plus que des simples regards...

Kol se réveilla de sa rêverie en voyant que son frère était coincé par une barrière invisible...

'' Je vous pourchasserai tous, jusqu'à votre FIN ! '' menaça Klaus en criant bien le mot 'fin' ce qui eu pour effet d'effrayer les deux Gilbert et la sorcière.

'' Vous m'avez bien entendu ? '' hurla-t-il de rage. De peur, Jeremy et les filles se sont sauvés.

'' Vous m'avez entendu ! '' hurla-t-il encore plus fort en donnant un coup de poing à une barrière invisible. L'hybride se retourna et s'avança lentement vers la cuisine, s'arrêtant le plus prés possible de cette pièce. Un silence de mort régna dans la maison.

'' Nik ? '' appela Kol en se dirigeant vers son frère pour voir ce qu'il fixait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le corps calciné devant lui, son corps. C'est là que la réalité le frappa en plain visage.

Il s'était fait avoir par les petits Gilbert, ils l'avaient piégé. Ils l'ont...

Non, impossible, il est quand même Kol Mikaelson, il n'a pas pu...

Rien que le mot semblé ridicule mais pourtant, il l'était bel et bien.

'' Je suis désolé...'' murmura tristement Klaus en laissant tomber une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue, '' tellement désolé...'' se dit-il en reniflant et en ravalant ses larmes.

Kol n'avait vu son frère comme ça qu'une seule fois en mille ans et c'était à la mort d'Henrik

L'originel n'en revenait toujours pas, il était mort et son frère était en train de le pleuré ! Il avait rien n'avoir avec sa mort, bien au contraire ! Et en plus, allez le vengeais !

Kol était tellement rassuré et heureux à cet instant. Il essaya de posé sa main sur l'épaule de son frère mais hélas, il n'arriva pas à le touché.

Bien sur, pensa amerment le jeune Mikaelson, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai si les morts pouvait entrer en contacte avec les vivants.

Klaus commença à sortir son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

_'' Hallo ''_

'' Elijah '' soupira tristement le blond.

'' _Niklaus ?...''_

'' Vient le plus vite possible à Mystic Falls...'' ordonna-t-il, la voix cassé.

'' _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Nik...'' _l'hybride pris une grande respiration.

'' Je ne peut pas te le dire au téléphone...fait vite, ok '' dit-il calmement avant de raccrocher, ne détachant pas une seule seconde son regard du cadavre de son petit frère.

'' Je ne te crois pas '' fit Rebekah, les larmes aux yeux, ses très angélique remplie de tristesse. Lâchant un léger soupir choquer et désespérer, elle se retourna pour faire face à Stefan.

'' Kol n'est pas mort, il ne peut pas l'être '' dit-elle l'air déterminée. Mais au fond elle le savait, elle l'avait ressenti. Soudain, le téléphone de Rebekah se mit à sonner et elle décrocha.

'' _Vient à la résidence des Gilbert, maintenant '' _Un souffle de choc ne pu s'empêcher de sortir de la gorge de l'originel.

_'' _Est-ce vrai, Nik, Est-ce que Kol est vraiment...''

'' _Maintenant, Bekah ! '' Cria presque Klaus avant de raccrocher._

Rebekah, sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus et parti rejoindre son frère.

Klaus prit de grande respiration pour se calmer avant de rappeler Elijah.

'' Tu arrive quand ? '' demanda-t-il calmement, il savait vraiment bien cachait ses émotions quand il le voulait. Car au fond, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tout détruire autour de lui.

'' _Je viens de quitter la Pennsylvanie, je suis en Virginie, je serais à Mystic Falls dans une heure ou deux maximum '' répondit calmement l'aîné des Mikaelson._

'' Bien, une fois arriver, rendez-vous chez les Gilbert '' indiqua-t-il avant de raccrocher et de ce retourner vers sa sœur qui venait juste d'arriver.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait le voir et avait encore du mal à y croire. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge. Ceci ne pouvait pas être Kol, c'était impossible ! Son regard croisa celui de son frère. Et c'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle comprit ceci : Kol était bel et bien mort, son frère qu'elle aimée tant était mort !

'' J'ai essayé Bekah '' murmura Klaus en retenant les larmes qui menacer de couler, la voix casser,

'' mais j'ai rien pu faire pour...'' . Il n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement il avait mal. Il pourrait éteindre son humanité, mais à quoi sa servirai ? Puisque l'humanité d'un vampire ne disparaît jamais longtemps.

Rebekah s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, ne pouvant plus se retenir et pleura toute les larmes qu'elle pouvait verser. Les deux frère et sœur aimeraient tant pouvoir se serrait dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour ce consoler et pleurer sur le corps de leur frère...

Mais même ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire, et tout ça à cause de ces satanés barrières invisible.

L'hybride, de frustration, donna un énorme coup de poing dans le mur.

Ces maudits Gilbert allaient le payé ! Et très chère même !

Kol, lui, assistait à tout en directe. Il était heureux que Nik et Bekah soient triste pour lui, ça prouve qu'on fond, il était aimé. Mais il était également triste. Triste qu'il sera désormais invisible aux yeux de tous. Triste de faire souffrir autant ses frères et sœur. Triste de ne plus être là.

Mais par dessus tout, il est triste et malheureux d'être mort. Et tout sa à cause de cette sale petit g*rce égoïste d'Elena ! Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle n'allait pas sens sortir comme ça...

Elijah gara sa voiture en face de la maison des Gilbert. Il était enfin arrivé ! Le noble vampire était vraiment curieux et n'arrêtait pas de ce posait plein de question. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Pourquoi Niklaus semblait si bouleversé au téléphone ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait revenir à Mystic Falls ?

Et surtout, pourquoi chez Elena ? Il descendit de sa BMW noir et traversa la rue avant de monté les marche du perron, là où se trouvé sa petite sœur. Elle se retourna vers lui et pris une grande inspiration.

'' Il nous a quitter, Elijah '' déclara-t-elle, ne pouvant même pas prononcer son nom tellement elle souffrait, '' Il est parti pour toujours '' dit-elle avant de reprendre sa respiration pour se retenir de refondre en larme. '' Il est parti et nous ne le reverrons plus jamais...'' finit-elle la voix cassé et recommençant à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Elijah ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi sa sœur parlée, mais une chose est sur, c'est grave. Il lui donna une étreinte pour la réconforté. Pendant que Rebekah pleuré sur son épaule, l'originel aperçu son frère, Niklaus, fixant un cadavre sur le sol.

Ce cadavre était complètement brûlé. Le pauvre a du vraiment souffrir avant de mourir. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Klaus avait appelé. Et puis, qui était mort ?

L'hybride détourna son attention du corps pour regardé son grand frère.

Voyant autant de souffrance dans le regard de son frère, il lâcha Rebekah et franchisa le seuil de la maison. Étant donné qu'il y avait été invité il y a très longtemps de cela par Jenna Summers. Lui n'avait pas de problème de 'barrière'. Klaus se détourna d'Elijah pour se concentrer uniquement sur son défunt frère. Plus le vampire s'approcha du cadavre et plus un sentiment horrible s'emparait de lui. Il se sentait mal, il avait un très mauvais prés-sentiment. Le choque était inscrit sur les traits du visage de l'aîné des Mikaelson, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le cadavre qui ce trouvé à ses pied.

'' Kol...'' murmura à lui même Elijah, s'effondrant à genoux à coter du corps, tellement il était choqué. Il a fallut quelque minute au vampire avant de réalisé ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

Il ne rêvé pas, c'était bel et bien le cadavre de Kol ! Kol était mort ! Il ne put retenir une larme puis une deuxième.

'' Kol '' dit-il la voix vacillante, '' mon petit frère '' dit-il dans un sanglot étranglé en caressant tendrement la joue brûlé de son petit frère, '' Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? …''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de frappe...**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'était bien, mauvais ? Dois-je écrire la suite de ce OS ?**

**Laissez le moi savoir en me laissant une petite review, ok ?**

**Gros Bisous et Bonne journée/soirée.**


End file.
